Episode 9912 (31st October 2019)
Plot David worries about his upcoming hearing for attempted murder. In Llandudno, Gemma gazes at her four babies with awe and trepidation. Abe warns David to stick to the story that he knew nothing about Josh’s stabbing or things will end badly for him. Ali assures Toyah that he’s weaning himself off the diazepam. Gemma worries that she’s unable to express any milk and is assured she’s doing fine, pending a transfer to Weatherfield General. Having seen them getting on well together, Bethany asks Maria what’s going on between her and Gary. Maria insists she only sees him as a mate. The pre-trial hearing for David, Abe and Tez commences. They all plead not guilty and the matter is passed to crown court for trial. With Fiz still in Wolverhampton, Tyrone invites Maria, Liam, Gary and Jake to a children's Halloween party at No.9 that afternoon. Maria drops Tyrone in it by mentioning to Evelyn that he had a fling with Gemma. Imran pleads for David’s imminent release to go ahead and that he be given bail but instead he is held on remand. After the hearing, David tells Imran he witnessed Abe and Tez stab Josh but refuses to allow him to use the admission as he’s under threat from the two men. He’s confident that because he saved Josh’s life, he will come good for him. Tyrone shuts up Evelyn’s nagging about Gemma. Jade prepares food and costumes for the party. A concerned Evelyn sees them getting on well. David uses Abe’s smuggled phone to ring Shona to tell her of the threats against him and his predicament. He breaks down as he talks to her. Michael helps Jade set up the party. Gary is embarrassed that his only available costume is a zentai gold bodysuit while almost none of the other adults are in fancy dress. Having heard that Michael helped Jade, Evelyn suddenly grows welcoming towards him. Chesney brings Joseph to Llandudno but he’s not impressed with his new siblings. A depressed Gemma is told there’s no room for her and all the quads at Weatherfield General. Maria accepts Gary’s offer to go for lunch tomorrow. Evelyn pushes Jade to accept Michael’s offer to retire to the Rovers for a drink but the girl quickly refuses. Imran reports to the Platts that Josh has come round and that the police are interviewing him. They are hopeful that this means that David can be released for the wedding but in the hospital Josh claims that it was David who stabbed him. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan Guest cast *Abe Crowley - Liam Boyle *Nurse - Philippa Cole *Clerk - Scott John Cooper *Tez Collier - Nick Judge *Judge - Christine Cox *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *DS Sutton - Matthew Flynn *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - Josh's room *Highfield Prison - Cell *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom and holding cell *Saint Tudno Hospital, Llandudno - Incubator room and Gemma's room Notes *Aled, Bryn, Carys and Llio Brown appear in this episode but are portrayed by prosthetic babies instead of real ones due to the characters' premature births. *This half-hour episode was added to the schedule due to Coronation Street being displaced from its regular slots on Friday 11th October and Monday 14th October. It was broadcast at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David appears in court, accused of attempted murder; Bethany quizzes Maria about her feelings for Gary; and the challenges of motherhood began to frighten Gemma. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,473,909 viewers (15th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns